


Love, Warrior of Light

by Sinnerette



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anxiety, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnerette/pseuds/Sinnerette
Summary: Would you like to read a compilation of short drabbles about a ffxiv Warrior of Light and their boyfriends? Welcome aboard!These are planned to be short and sporadic drabbles about an unnamed WoL and their relationships primarily with Aymeric, Estinien and Haurchefant (FFXIV: Heavensward)*WILL contain spoilers for ARR, Heavensward and Stormblood whenever I feel like it :)





	1. Triad United

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar and punctuation are not great, bare with me, thank you!

Aymeric's ebon eyelashes caught much of the drifting snowflakes that fell from the heavens. His aquamarine eyes pierced the Warrior of Light's core, who's soul was completely enveloped by their oceanic hue. The Hero gently caressed his thumb over his lover's face and eyes, spiriting away any snow fall trying to mute the tall Elezen's beautiful features. Aymeric chuckled and leaned into the Warrior of Light's side, sharing the warmth between each other as they await patiently for their tertiary partner to arrive. Estinien was late, but they knew it was probably just their lover’s fondness for being melodramatic possessing him.  

The snow fell harder, minutes dragged and Aymeric and his Warrior's combined heat was losing out to their frigid environment. They clasped hands beneath their winter cloaks, a shudder took over Aymeric's form.

“Is that weakness in you I sense, Aymeric? I thought Ishgardians were used to the cold." The Warrior of Light flashed a childish grin to his partner, Aymeric unwavering, smiled back - but it was such a steeled expression.

“Maybe if my lover could have been a _Black Mage_ instead, neither of us would be made to suffer this God's Cursed chill.”

The Hero clammed up, knowing full well that Aymeric was aware there was a _Black Mage's_ _soulstone_ buried somewhere on the Warrior's person; that in fact, the Warrior _loved_ to see Aymeric's body shudder in the cold, to see his rare submission to the elements. The Elezen's eyes of blue bored holes into the Hero's inner conscious, he felt himself sweating despite the cold; those eyes could start a fire on their own, the Hero decided to himself.

 ...

Outside of _The Falcon's Nest_ , in the middle of a slight snow storm, two partners of a triad stubbornly awaited their third, who was theatrically dragging out his arrival.

Estinien perched on a hill powdered with snow, and watched his boyfriends from afar. Much to his own pleasure, the density of the slurry masked his silhouette from stray eyes; as he stared lovingly at his partners while they began to freeze waiting for him.

Estinien so loved to be distant and cruel when it tickled him, but they loved him for it anyway. His patrol long since completed, the beast blood already casting off with the snow melt trickling down his armor, Estinien dragged his beastly prize behind him within dense nets. The Hunt had gone well and his breast swelled with eagerness knowing there was praise he was about to receive just moments away.

Aymeric and the Hero knew Estinien was skilled, and full of himself; but also how much he deeply craved attention, and they happily and rightfully doted upon their dramatic dragoon. Estinien's breath was a hot kiss in the wind, his lungs leaked precious warmth as he strode with purpose through the snow, his metaphorical tail wagging.

 

Through the slurry, the form of their lover made way, an impressive aura dripping from him as he dragged a creature thrice his size behind him without a care. Estinien’s eagerness to meet their embrace ruined his ‘cool’ facade but they dared never to let him know.

They both extended their reach out for the taller silver-haired Elezen man, who cuddled into the conjoined seize of his body. The three finally felt whole, among the snowstorm, the whipping wind, the creeping malodor of the semi-fresh kill. The unity of this trio could withstand any terror, the puzzles of their lives truly completed as they held onto one another, love too gentle and simple a word to fully encompass the roiling emotions they three emanated.


	2. A Love Long Since Passed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light feels a bit of inner pain over bad memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains a canon spoiler for Heavensward, reader beware!

_An embrace in the dark, a sinful sweet fragrance to the air, the Warrior of Light bound to his love’s arms._

Haurchefant scant let his daring Hero away from his iron-tight death snuggling; it was equal parts endearing, warm, and smothering but the Warrior of Light could never bring himself to complain to a single soul, it would break his knight’s heart and pride if ever a little bird even uttered that his deepest love sometimes craved the grave before cuddling so intensely all-eve long.

The Hero could eventually, and luckily, twist enough around that he was facing the much taller Elezen man; instead of being the object of such a desperate grip that mocked spoons everywhere.  

He would look lovingly up at his slumbering guardian angel, and downward to the not-so lovingly crafted scar that took up the whole of his lover’s chest. The wound had been intense and grave, surprising all including Haurchefant himself that he yet live from such a mar, the Warrior of Light suppressed a deep sob as he gracefully and slowly brushed the scar tissue with his finger tips.

It was an ugly feeling in the Warrior’s own chest that thrashed deep down urging him to unleash a torrent of wailing and tears, but he knew better than to cry so mournfully for the man who drew breath just beside him. It was an affront to his partner’s character, his love so symbolic and whole that he would give his life for his Hero **_-_  ** ** _that he did._**

...

The Warrior of Light sat bolt upright, covered in cool sweat that burned his body. His breath was erratic and his entire body felt like it was sinking into earth but falling from the sky all at once. Sensory overload, darkness at the edges of his vision, the Warrior panicked wordlessly into the void; his heart beat so quickly he no longer felt the flutter of his own vital organ in his chest.

Hands reached up to pull into him, grab at his panic and tear it from his body, he would scream silently now until the terror subsided- but his two living breathing loves beside him gently stroked his skin until the silent screams halted and the breath was regular and the tears the Hero did not realize he cried, had ceased. Estinien and Aymeric soothingly touched and pet their partner’s clammy skin, this was one of the many nights they knew he was haunted by something and only they could bring him back down from it.

The Warrior could finally hear his own heart stirring in his cold sweat drenched chest, the beautiful men touching his skin now made him feel irrationally embarrassed. Estinien left soft graceful kisses on his partner’s flesh while Aymeric helped the Hero to lay back down slowly and proceeded to curl into him like a raven-haired coeurl kitten. The worst was over, the cruel reality sank back in, Haurchefant was gone and never to breathe or smile or spoon him again- the Warrior of Light let out a small cry as he finished sobbing into Aymeric’s soft hair, and Estinien wrapped himself against his right side, kissing his temple before slipping back into slumber.

Their Hero lay awake moments longer, to get his breath to match the rhythmic patterns of his lovers’ own, and to enjoy the world he knew himself to be in all because of the man who gave his all and all his love for him.

_‘Thank you Haurchefant Greystone.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> If you endured my drabble, I sincerely appreciate it! Thank you~


End file.
